Sexual Hallucination
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Mola; Lola sneaks into Miles' bedroom in the middle of the night. /A sequel of some sort to "The Girl Behind the Door". More information inside. Rated M for smut/


A/N: So, this is kind of a sequel of some sort to The Girl Behind the Door. I kind of wanted to make the Degrassi story line a little more believable that I feel like Lola and Miles probably had sex more than once. Yes, I know Lola took her pills wrong and caused her to get pregnant, but who's to say in those two weeks before she thought she was pregnant they didn't have sex again? I don't know, maybe this a little like a missing piece to their story line.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I own only my story. I also do not own Sexual Hallucination by In This Moment, which inspired this one-shot. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **\+ Sexual Hallucination +**

 _It's my obsession, possession began  
(Physical, psychical, illumination)_  
 _Intoxication, fascination_  
 _(Mystical, sexual hallucination)_  
 _Sexual (hallucination)_  
 _Sexual (hallucination)_

It was two o'clock in the morning when Lola sneaked into his bedroom. Miles was asleep, but that wasn't going to be an issue for her. She silently shut the door to his bedroom and locked it. Lola tip toed to his bed and quietly removed her t-shirt and shorts; she wore nothing underneath. Miles had flipped over in his sleep, facing away from her, and she took that chance to climb into bed with him.

Miles wore nothing but his boxers to bed, as he did every evening. Lola pushed her body against his warm back and draped her arm around his slender waist. She began placing kisses on his shoulder blades her hand began rubbing up and down his defined abs, her fingernails lightly scraped across his stomach. Lola passed her tongue over his spine, biting gently on the tender skin on the middle of his back. Her hand reached up and she ran her fingertips over his nipple, in an attempt to wake him up quietly.

Lola had shifted her body up so her lips were on the back of his neck. Miles was still fast asleep, but when she heard him moan in his sleep as she playfully nibbled on his neck, she knew he was starting to wake up. Her tiny hand moved down his chest, his abs, and dove right into his shorts. Lola began sucking on his neck whilst stroking his semi-hard cock, listening to some indication that he had woken up from his deep slumber.

She pressed her cherry lips against his ear and whispered his name sensually. The voice she used made him slowly come awake.

"Hmm?" Miles asked tiredly and he tried not to moan when she gently squeezed his cock at the base and gave it a long stroke to the tip.

"I wanted to see you." Lola whispered against his ear, she took his earlobe between her teeth and Miles gasped at the ministration. Lola moved her lips back to his neck and Miles clenched the fitted sheet as Lola continued to stroke his aching cock. He tilted his head back against Lola's shoulder and she took that chance to pass her tongue to the middle of his throat where she sucked tenderly on his "adam's apple".

Miles shifted and he flipped over on his back, his eyes were barely adjusted to the darkness of his room, and he wanted to see her.

"Turn the light on." He said, it was more of a question. Lola pulled her hand out of his boxers, she flipped over and blindly reached for the light switch for the lamp that sat on his nightstand. When the light came on, both squinted their eyes before letting their retina's adjust to the brightness. Miles' deep green eyes scanned over Lola's body and he reached up and touched her naked side before reaching up to cup her breast, his thumb passed over her nipple. A bright pink blush cascaded across her freckled cheeks and Lola watched his face as she slipped her hand back inside his boxers, wrapping her fist around his dick.

Miles dropped his hand and let his head fall back on the pillows; he sighed as the softest hand he had ever felt stroked him in a shy slowness.

He pinned his eyebrows together when Lola sat up, she pulled his boxers down, freeing his hard, thick length. Lola moved to sit between his legs whilst Miles opened his legs slightly to her as he struggled to kick his boxers off his legs underneath the sheets. The blue haired girl pulled the thick covers over her body and sat on her knees. Lola took his cock in her hand and Miles bit his lip, silencing the loud moan that threatened to escape his lips when Lola dipped down and wrapped her lips around the leaking tip.

"Lola…" Miles sighed and he reached up and placed his hand on the back of her head. Lola had never done this before, but judging by the noises Miles was making, she had assumed she was doing something right. Lola ran her cherry lips down the shaft, she dragged her teeth along the sensitive skin and moved back up, swiping her tongue over the slit. Miles tried to keep quiet, but it was hard for him by how Lola was sucking him.

The blue haired girl wrapped her lips around Miles' dick and moved down, she gagged when the tip touched the back of her throat. Being inexperienced in this, she wasn't prepared to test her gag reflex this quickly. She took in as much as she could and when she felt Miles begin to thrust his hips up each time she came down, Lola moaned, sending vibrations down his cock. Her throat had begun to relax and force itself open to his thickness.

"Oh God." Miles moaned. He gripped the hair on the back of Lola's head and moved his hips, being extra careful not to choke her and Lola followed his slow rhythm. She wrapped her fist around what wasn't in her mouth and moved her head over his leaking cock. Lola sucked hard, hallowing her cheeks and Miles moaned long and loud. She let a triumphant grin plaster across her lips as she listened to her boyfriend fall apart. The way he moaned and gripped her hair in his fist made her grow wetter and wetter by the second.

"Lola, I'm so close." Miles whimpered. Lola pulled her head back and with audible pop, she dropped his cock from her mouth, a light slap to his belly sounded after and Miles moaned at the loss. She placed sloppy, wet open mouth kisses from his groin, up his hard abs, to his chest where she proceeded to rub her aching cunt against his hard length. Lola sat on his lap, letting his cock sit just underneath her wet pussy. Lola rubbed herself against his hard length, the sensation was enough to drive both of them completely mad as they became sexually frustrated by the actions.

She leaned down to kiss him and he returned it eagerly. Miles reached up and cupped her cheek and massaged his tongue with hers as their kiss grew more passionate and raw at the same time. Miles bit her bottom lip, tugging it gently between his teeth before he sucked tenderly on it.

Lola began rocking her hips, grinding her wet pussy against his dick. Miles thrust his hips up, he slightly entered her and whined in the kiss when she pulled up, giving him no access to sliding deep inside her. He broke the kiss and gripped her hips, trying to desperately feel her tight, warm opening around his aching cock, trying desperately to enter her. Lola smirked derisively when he whined disappointingly as she continued to rub her opening against the tip of his leaking cock, letting him slide in just slightly before she pulled his cock away from her with her tiny hand.

"We're going to have to be quiet." Lola whispered.

Miles nodded. He was trying to do anything to get her to sink down on him, and if it meant he had to be quiet for her to do so, he complied. She was teasing him and this was both new to her and him. Lola wanted to make Miles feel good for once, since he had always been the one to take control. It was her turn. She read a few basic ideas on how to please a man online, but most of her ministrations had come from her own natural instinct. Lola was glad she was receiving a good reaction from her boyfriend, and silently hoped Miles would let her take control more often.

Lola kissed Miles brusquely, sat on her knees and gripped his cock, aligning it with her dripping entrance. She sank down over him and both moaned in unison.

She was so tight around him and his legs shook as he waited for her to move. It was uncomfortable at first for Lola, but once she got used to feeling so full and stretched, she placed her tiny hands on his broad chest and moved her hips up then down over him. Miles reached up and gripped her hips in his hands before moving them around to cup her rear.

Lola lifted her hips over him slowly, letting his cock slide in and out of her deliciously. Miles moaned in his throat and dug his head in the pillow. The green eyed boy gripped his girlfriend's sides and began thrusting his hips up fast and hard. Lola raked her fingers down his chest and she cried out loud, tossing her head back.

"Shhh, you have to be quiet." He said with a small smile.

"How can I be… when you're doing that to me… _ohh_!" Lola tried to silence herself but failed when Miles thrust into her deep, hitting her sweet spot. She was starting to lose control and slammed her hips down on his, earning herself a deep moan both from pain and pleasure.

She towered over him leaving her breasts dangling in front of his face. Miles cupped her breasts in his hands and sucked her nipple into his mouth while she moved over him. She moaned in her throat as Miles thrust his hips under her while he sucked, nibbled and licked her nipple; he groped her neglected breast, kneading and squeezing it gently.

Lola moaned into his shoulder and bit the flesh when Miles dropped his hands from her breasts to grab her waist and roughly thrust his hips up as he did before. Miles groaned when her teeth came in contact with his skin, he knew there would be a love bite there.

The brown eyed girl moved her lips up to kiss him sloppily, forcefully plunging her tongue between his lips. Miles kissed her back and moved up so he was on top of her. Lola broke the kiss and looked up at him. A cute bright pink blush cascaded across her cheeks when she could feel Miles' cock pulsing inside her and the brunette leaned down to kiss her brusquely.

"I wanted to be in control." Lola pouted.

Miles pulled out of her and Lola whimpered from the loss. Lola clenched her jaw when he was suddenly between her legs and her teeth bit down hard on her bottom lip when she felt Miles' tongue on her now sensitive clit. His tongue moved rapidly over the engorged bud whilst his middle and ring finger slipped inside her wet cunt and began pumping them in and out fast, creating soft squelching sounds as her cum coated his fingers. In order to keep quiet Lola had ended up taking his bed sheet in between her teeth and bit down on it, hard; she wouldn't have been surprised if there was a hole there now.

Miles looked up at her and reached up between her legs to squeeze her breast. He pulled the blanket from between her teeth and Lola arched her back and moaned.

"Miles, oh fuck." Lola swore uncharacteristically. The cuss word that left her lips made the brunette moan against Lola's wet bundle of nerves. Lola reached down and gripped his short hair, pulling on it roughly. Miles groaned and he sucked on her outer lips before his tongue flicked over her swollen clit, he placed a tender kiss on her pubic mound before climbing back up to her.

He pressed his lips to her ear and chewed on her lobe. "I want you to fuck me." He purred darkly. Lola blushed at his profanity, but his dirty words turned her on and only gave her more confidence to finish what she started. Lola pushed at his chest and Miles sat back, his arms supporting his upper body up. Lola stared her boyfriend up and down. He looked so sexy, his dark green eyes giving her a desperate and needy look, begging her to fuck him senseless.

Lola climbed over him, she leaned down to kiss him and reached down between them. She gripped his pulsing length and aligned it with her wet hole before sinking down over him. Miles moaned in the kiss and it was broken when Lola moved back. She sat atop of him, placing her tiny hands on his strong chest. Miles reached down between them and used the pad of his thumb to rub her wet clit.

At this point it was hard for them to keep quiet. The way Lola moved over him, the way Miles rubbed her clit, the way she bit her lip, the way he moaned was enough to make them both scream.

"Miles, I'm so close." Lola sighed. Miles rubbed her clit faster and the blue haired girl clenched her fists over his chest, feeling her orgasm rip through her, her cum coated his cock. Miles removed his hand from her clit and he switched their positions so he was on top. The brunette placed his hand over Lola's mouth and thrust his hips hard and fast. Lola moaned loud behind his hand. She was so sensitive but it felt so good all at the same time.

Miles wrapped Lola's leg around his waist and Lola had wrapped her other leg around his waist in instinct, locking her ankles together. She pulled him closer to her and moaned loud (luckily it was muffled by his palm) when Miles' dick moved deep inside her. Miles could feel her pussy begin to clench around him and he knew she would cum again, he was so close as well, the way his soft moans spilled into Lola's ear gave it away.

"Oh _fuck_." Miles came with a low moan, his cock pulsed as his cum spurted out into her tight channel. He collapsed on top of her and Lola reached up, rubbing the back of his head. She placed a kiss on his sweaty forehead.

"I need to go back to Frankie's room before she realizes I'm gone." Lola said tiredly and she whimpered when he pulled out. Lola clenched her legs together when she felt his cum oozing out of her. She climbed out of bed to walk to his bathroom and clean up.

"Frankie sleeps like a rock. You can sneak back into her room in the morning, stay with me." Miles said as he crawled under the sheets and pulled the comforter over his body.

"Okay fine, but you have to wake me up." Lola said as she turned the light off and climbed into bed with him. Lola cuddled into his chest and smiled as Miles draped his arm around her, keeping her close to him.

"Deal." Miles whispered and he kissed her goodnight.

They fell into a fast, deep sleep moments later.

* * *

Reviews are the fuel to my love for writing, flames will be promptly ignored!

See you soon!


End file.
